Reality Bites
by Reiven
Summary: Gen-fic. Based on something Max had said What if Kai and Tyson were married? Rei becomes a prancing secretary to Kenny and Max is the King of All Sugars


**Disclaimer**: Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something _Blue?_ Or ... _Slate_?

**Reality Bites.**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." 

"Welcome back, dear. I've missed you so much when you were away."

"Really? I missed you too." Kai went up and embraced Tyson in a hug.

"How was work?" he took Kai's coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Awful. You know the boss hired a new secretary? He is such a jerk. Prancing around the office parading his long black hair. I mean, the Big Chief should enforce a rule for long hair at the work place. And what more, he has '_fangs'_." Kai said with utter distaste.

"The brute," Tyson shook his head disapprovingly, "I wonder what his mother would say?" he huffed.

"And to top it all off ... we couldn't make any coffee because all the sugar in the building went missing."

"That must have been hard. But back to business, you must be starving." He looked at Kai lovingly.

"I am, for your cooking." He gave Tyson a warm smile, which Tyson returned happily.

Tyson took his hand and they both walked towards the kitchen, all while not taking their eyes off of the other.

"I made you favourite, deep fried chicken wings with a pinch of curry." Tyson wiped his hands on his pink apron.

"You are the best. You know that?" Kai circled his arms around Tyson's waist, and rested his head in Tyson hair, "hey, new shampoo?"

"You noticed," he looked at Kai ecstatically, "yes it is. I just got it off the Hair Care Network. I got a bottle for you too. In lemon." He grinned.

"I swear, you must have ESP, because I was just thinking of getting myself a new bottle of shampoo." He stroked Tyson's hair.

"Aww ... you know just how to make someone feel special. That's why I was drawn to you." He gave Kai a peck on the cheek.

Kai growled and leaned over to him. The lips were just one centimeter apart when Kai went in for the kiss and then –

----

'TYSON!! GET YOUR LAZY, TWO TON BUTT OUT HERE AND PRACTICE!!"

Tyson shot up at the voice. It took him a couple of minutes to get refocused and in check. _God!! ... GOD!! I was married to KAI!! _His face showed disgust and he immediately ran to the bathroom for a shower and to brush his lips.

He finally came out an hour later, his lips looking a little redder than usual, and it didn't escape Rei keen eyes.

"Hey, Tyson. What happened to you lips? You look like you've just been kissing."

Tyson turned tomato red and started sweating. _I almost kissed KAI!! Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick. _He suddenly turned a sickly shade of green, clamped his hand over his mouth and ran to a bush.

"What's up with him?" Max looked at the heaving form of Tyson's and back to Rei.

"Who knows?" Rei shrugged and turned to Kai, who just '_humph-ed'_ and walked away.

----

All through out the day, Tyson tried his hardest to avoid the others, especially Kai. Although, he wouldn't say that he minded not being around him, but adding confusion to the others around him.

**Kai ...**

_What is that weirdo up to?_ Kai glanced for a second over to the form of Tyson, who didn't realize Kai had found him out as he was eyeing his Captain strangely from behind the bend. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Tyson look away suddenly; his face bright red and he seemed to be having an argument with himself. Kai just shook his head and turned to walk away, _I don't think I even want to go there_.

**Tyson ...**

_Freaky two toned, hair obsessive,_ _grump_, Tyson narrowed his eyes as he peeped at the form of his Captain leaning nonchalantly against the wall. _Why did it have to be him? He's not even that cute anyway. Unnatural stripes, pah!! He thinks he's so cool standing there like he owns the place. Heh!! Freaky blue hair ... _his eyes became wide,_ wait a minute ... I have blue hair too!!!_ _Oh shit ... what if it was a premonition?? I'm really going to get married to the grouch. Rei's going to be a prancing secretary to Kenny's' and Max – _he thought for a moment_, wait a minute ... where the hell was Max?_

"Whoa! Relax, Tyson," he sighed and said to himself, _how am I supposed to relax when I'm seeing my own abnormal future with Kai, of all people. _"Maybe it's just a dream ... a normal dream to be having," _... Normal!? God ... since when have I been having sexual fantasies of King Grumpystiltskins._ Tyson got himself in check, "there's got to be a perfectly good explanation for all this." _Yeah – simple reason – I NEED A HEADSHRINKER!!" _

_**Rei ...**_

_There's Tyson. Hmm ... _Rei studied Tyson's back intently. _Why is he staring at Kai anyway?_ He sighed, _Tyson ... Kai ... what have I gotten myself into? I should have stayed back home_, he crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back again the wall. He smirked; _maybe Tyson's got a crush on Kai_. He chucked, then suddenly his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. _No. Way!_

_**Kenny ...**_

_Where are those guys? They need to be practicing. If they don't ... they'll stand no chance in the tournament. Then it'll be all my fault!_ His eyes widened. _The guys will throw me out! Mr. Dickinson will banish me to work in the forest without a computers! Tyson will eat me out of house and home and Dizzi will leave me for a hunky bit-beast!_ He grabbed his hair, fear written plainly on his face. _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no!! What do I do???_

_**Max ...**_

Max walked down the hallways, a dreamy look on his face. _Hmm ... I wonder where they keep the sugar?_

_----_

"Tyson!!" Kai shouted to him as he stomped his way towards his teammate.

_Oh, no. It's Kai!_ Tyson looked around franticly. _I have to hide!!_ He ran to the window and pulled the curtains to cover himself.

Kai looked at his antics with half-moon eyes. _What is that idiot – does he think I'm some kind of moron or something?_ His eye twitched as he stomped over to where Tyson was _conspicuously_ hiding and pulled back the curtain, to reveal Tyson with his hands covering his face.

"Tyson." Kai said in a low, threatening tone.

"Oh ..." Tyson looked at him as if he just noticed the two-toned haired blader, "Kai," he grinned, "I didn't see you."

"I'm sure ..." Kai gave him a withering look, "what's the matter with you?" he demanded, "you're acting even more stupid than usual and it's getting on my nerves."

"Wrong?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, "nothing's wrong ..." he gave Kai a confused look.

Kai just intensified his glare. "Don't make me hurt you, Tyson!"

Tyson stood, contemplating his descision. At last he, agreed. "Okay ... it's like this," he cleared his throat, "the other night ... I – Umm ... well ... it's wasn't exactly ... but I –"

"_Tyson_!"

"I had a dream!" he said quickly.

"Go on ..." Kai looked sideways at him. _I'm not sure I like the direction this is heading._

"And ... there was Rei ... and Kenny ... and ..." Tyson started sweating, "you ... and me ... we were ... we were ... we were ..."

"_TYSON_!"

"_WE WERE MARRIED!!"_ he blurted out. He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes as wide as saucers.

Kai just stared at Tyson; the twitch in his eye seemed to have intensified. He looked as if he was about to fall over at any moment. "We were ... married ..."

Tyson nodded. "And when you called me out to practice ... we were just about to ... to ..." he looked at Kai and his puckered lips.

Kai stumbled back a step. His arms held out to the side, grabbing onto the wall to keep himself from toppling over.

"The worst thing about it ..."

Kai gulped.

"There might be a chance that it was a premonition. You know, maybe we're meant to kiss each other in the future," he took a deep breath, "That's why I was thinking ... maybe ... if we just, got over with it, then ... it'd be over."

Kai seemed hesitant to ask. "By that you mean ...?"

Tyson opened his arms wide. "Kiss me, Kai!"

"W-What?!"

"I mean it. If we get over with it now, then I won't have that dream again, then everyone will be happy," he looked at Kai, "what do you say?"

"I ..." Kai nodded his head slowly.

"Okay ..." Tyson fidgeted, and moved closer to Kai, "just a peck on the lips ... eh?"

Kai took in a shuddering breath.

They both moved in closer to each other. Tyson leaned in, his nose almost touching the tip of Kai's.

_This is it ... now or never_. Tyson slowly moved his face in, lips puckered in preparation. _Three ... two ... one ..._ he prepared his lips to meet Kai's cool ones, but suddenly, an exploding pain spread through his cheek. He felt himself fall backwards and landed ungraciously on his butt. He clutched his rapidly bruising cheek with his left hand and looked up at Kai, who had his hand balled up into a fist. "What the hell was that?!"

Kai smirked in near paranoia, his eye still twitching in irritation. "If you think that I'd lay a hand, much less a pair or lips on you, you're sorely mistaken. I'd sooner stuff my own head into a food grater than kiss the likes of you." He glared at Tyson and stormed away, his scarf billowing behind him.

Tyson just stared at his retreating from. His mind didn't seem to be registering what had been said, and when it finally did, his eyes narrowed and steam started to come out of his ears. "KAI!! YOU JERK!!"

----

_**Rei ... **_

Rei looked sadly at the scene that had unfolded in front of him. He hadn't heard everything that had been said, but had managed to catch a few sentences. _Poor, Tyson ... I didn't know he wanted Kai to marry him ... and to get rejected in such a way ..._ he shook his head sadly. _Poor, dude. _He walked away.

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Tyson. First, he had been present with a knuckle sandwich, with courtesy from Kai. Then about half an hour after the _incident, _as Tyson had dubbed it; Rei had come up out of the blue and offered him his sympathy. Tyson just stared at his raven-haired teammate in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

After that, he had passed by Kenny who started sobbing the moment he saw him and to top it all off ... he hadn't seen Max for the rest of the day. But at least he was over his unnatural fantasy of Kai.

_**That night ...**_

Tyson tossed and turned in his sleep. He seemed to be having a good dream, since a grin was plastered on his face for the entire night. Once and a while, words such as - _Kai ... die you ... haha ... I'll steal all your food ... good sight ... deserve it ... bald Kai! ..._- Could be heard mumbled by him before he started cackling madly.

Next to him, Kenny whined and jerked in his sleep. Once, he shot up out of bed and squealed– _No ... not the axe! I don't know how to use an axe!! –_ Then promptly fell back into a deep sleep.

Rei slept on the other bed. He started humming a wedding tune and smiled in his sleep. "Congrats you guys ..." he snored, "Kai and Tyson Hiwatari ... yeah ..."

Max lay quietly next to Kenny. He wasn't making a sound, but once and a while, he would smirk suddenly.

_**Max's dream ...**_

"_Bow down to me, you puny humans" he stood on a white, sandy Mountain, "for I am the ultimate ... King of all Sugars!!!"_

And next to Rei, lit by the pale moonlight, Kai slept on, oblivious to his teammates idiotic ramblings. Silently caught in his own dream world, his dream unknown to others.

"Red ..." he smirked in his sleep.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
